Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device capable of distinguishing move types.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known in which a user's behavior is sensed, and in which a move locus is acquired from the results of the sensing. In this type of technology, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-86023, there is a technology in which the move locus information of the user is displayed so as to be superimposed on a map.